


Godiva's

by MatsuFla



Series: Davvero pensi che tutti quelli che si amano siano insieme? [2]
Category: Godiva's, Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: 2005/2006, Cast di Godiva's, Dietro le quinte, Godiva's S2, Layla Alizada - Freeform, Montagne russe di emozioni, Multi, Noel Roeim Fisher, Odio i tag perché spiolerano troppo quindi vi do solo questi, PreMosher, Scene della serie, Vita Reale, tradimento, triangolo amoroso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuFla/pseuds/MatsuFla
Summary: Questa non è una lettura piacevole!Fic prequel di "L'amore non basta" che racconta alcuni episodi della vita di Noel prima ancora di conoscere Cam. Anche se si tratta di una Mosher insolita, è una fic Mosher, credetemi!
Series: Davvero pensi che tutti quelli che si amano siano insieme? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156559





	1. Capitolo 1

**Note Iniziali:**

Questa non è una lettura piacevole!  
Fic prequel di "[L'amore non basta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357877/chapters/72114387)" che racconta alcuni episodi della vita di Noel prima ancora di conoscere Cam. Anche se si tratta di una Mosher insolita, è una fic Mosher, credetemi! 

Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.  
Fine 2005, inizio 2006.

  
<https://i.ibb.co/x3yvNzt/Cap-1-foto-1-TJ.jpg>

  
<https://i.ibb.co/2tR1JS4/Cap-1-foto-2-Rajni.jpg>

«Buongiorno a tutti!» Canticchiò Noel euforico entrando nella roulotte del trucco, nascosto dai suoi occhiali da sole e dalla visiera del cappellino sportivo che indossava. Dopo un saluto collettivo allo stuff di makeup artist, il suo sguardo catturò un viso conosciuto che fece capolino tra le due truccatrici che avevano già iniziato a lavorarci su.  
«Buongiorno.» Rispose la donna dai lunghi capelli ricci acconciati sotto il velo di un rosa vivace abbellito con pietre e perline.  
«Oh, ciao!» Squillò Noel, riconoscendola, dopo essersi liberato degli occhiali e averla guardata meglio. L'aveva già vista alla table read qualche giorno prima e poche altre volte durante le riprese dell'ultimo episodio della stagione precedente, quando per la prima volta era stato introdotto il suo personaggio: Rajni Haideri, promessa sposa di Ramir.  
«Si, mh, tu sei... la sposa.» Balbettò il biondo e un silenzio imbarazzante si insinuò tra i presenti per qualche secondo. «Scusa, non ricordo il tuo nome.» Balzò sulla sedia accanto alla ragazza, le pose la mano e lei, afferrandola, rispose sorridendo: «Layla.»  
Layla era la classica bellezza sud asiatica dai capelli corvini e gli occhi grandi e profondi. Lei era bellissima, ma Noel non ne rimase particolarmente colpito.  
Non succedeva mai.  
Condivisero solo un paio di scene sul set ma ogni giorno si ritrovavano ad essere compagni di trucco, passando il tempo a chiacchierare tranquillamente sotto i pennelli delle truccatrici.  
Noel era un ragazzo estremamente socievole e tutti gli si affezionavano facilmente, riusciva ad andare d'accordo e legare con chiunque, quindi per lui fu del tutto naturale instaurare un rapporto confidenziale con Layla in poco tempo.

~~~*~~~

Una mattina Noel arrivò un po' in anticipo a lavoro e pensò di aspettare il resto della crew passando il tempo con qualche giochino sul cellulare, ma quando raggiunse la roulotte del trucco fu sorpreso di trovarci Layla seduta al suo solito posto. Il biondo scoprì che la ragazza e tutto lo staff erano lì già da ore, dato che l'outfit per quella particolare scena richiedeva tempi di preparazione molto lunghi. Le truccatrici si allontanarono per una pausa caffè, così i due attori rimasero soli.  
Layla era già pronta in tutto il suo splendore. I suoi tratti esotici abilmente valorizzati dal trucco, l’incarnato del viso illuminato da fard e dal kajal, il marcato eye-liner nero, che le rendeva lo sguardo ancora più accattivante. Aveva perline intorno ad occhi e naso, rossetto scarlatto sulle labbra e l’immancabile puntino rosso sulla fronte.  
Il sari, l'elegante abito da cerimonia che indossava, era un lungo pezzo unico di stoffa che si avvolgeva attorno al corpo della donna. Il tessuto in tinta unita, rosso come da tradizione, era riccamente impreziosito da delicate stampe e ricami dorati in pieno Bollywood-style. Aveva Mehndi tatuati su mani e piedi e gioielli sparsi su tutto il corpo: testa, orecchie, collo, braccia, avambracci, fianchi, caviglie fino alle dita. Tra tutti spiccava il Maang tikka, il prezioso accessorio per capelli che le pendeva sulla fronte attirando l'attenzione su di esso.  
Ovviamente Noel non sapeva nulla delle tradizioni indiane e di tutto quello che c'era dietro la preparazione di una sposa, era solo affascinato nel vedere il risultato finale risplendere sulla donna. (1)  
«Cavolo, Layla, sei bellissima!»  
«Ti ringrazio, ma non posso accettare le tue avance...» Disse civettuola, «Oggi mi sposo.»  
«Peccato, sono arrivato troppo tardi.» Ridacchiò Noel.  
«Non è mai troppo tardi.» Il tono un po' troppo serio e ammiccante perché potesse sembrare un'altra battuta, «Verrò mollata sull'altare, quindi... potrei volermi consolare con qualcuno.»  
Noel non era sicuro di come interpretare quelle parole, ma in ogni caso, la roulotte diventò improvvisamente più stretta e soffocante di quanto già non fosse. «Ramir vuole solo essere felice, sposare qualcuno da amare e che lo ricambi. Non è ciò che il matrimonio dovrebbe essere?»  
«Ogni matrimonio è un compromesso.» Dissentì la donna con una nota di cinismo nella voce.  
«Quel matrimonio è solo una bugia. Credo che Ramir meriti più di questo.» Noel la guardò e le sorrise dolcemente, «Tutti lo meritiamo.»  
Layla ricambiò il suo sorriso, anche se sembrò più malinconico, «Sei un ragazzo dolce, Noel.» Sedette al suo solito posto e, quasi tra sé e sé, continuò in un sussurro, «Ingenuo, ma tanto dolce.»  
Il biondo ridacchiò, sedette sulla sedia con un saltello e tirò fuori il cellulare. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, fu Layla a riprendere la conversazione.  
«Mandi un messaggio d'amore alla tua ragazza?»  
«Non c'è nessuna ragazza.» Sbuffò una risata ma non sollevò gli occhi per guardarla, «Sto giocando.» Ruotò il cellulare verso di lei mostrandole il gioco in corso sul display, poi tornò a picchettare freneticamente sulla tastiera.  
«Ti piacciono quel genere di cose?»  
«A te no?»  
«Non saprei, non ci ho mai giocato.»  
«Vuoi provare?» Chiese Noel, porgendole il cellulare. Layla lo afferrò sorridendo e iniziò a dare un'occhiata al gioco, lui le si avvicinò e la guidò nei suoi primi passi da gamer con un breve tutorial sull'uso dei tasti. La donna imparava in fretta e dopo qualche minuto riusciva già a cavarsela da sola, così Noel ne approfittò per alzare gli occhi dal piccolo schermo e godersi il viso sorridente di chi scopriva la magia dei videogiochi per la prima volta. Tra tutti i ricchi ornamenti che indossava, la sua attenzione venne catturata da quel piccolo e semplice puntino circolare disegnato sulla sua fronte.  
«È ipnotico, vero?»  
«Si.» Noel capì di essere stato beccato a fissarlo nonostante lei non avesse mai staccato gli occhi dal gioco.  
«Il Tilaka rosso è il simbolo per eccellenza dello status coniugale di una donna sposata.»  
«È come una fede nuziale.» Constatò Noel, affascinato.  
«Non solo, pare che aiuti anche a combattere lo stress...» Disse colpendo più forte i tasti e vincendo la partita, «E che attivi l’istinto sessuale.» Si voltò a guardarlo facendo svolazzare le ciglia folte prima di continuare con voce sensuale, «E sai cosa? Credo che funzioni veramente.»  
Il biondo sorrise divertito ed era già pronto a ribattere con qualche stupida battutina ammiccante quando le truccatrici rientrarono nella roulotte. Il lavoro su Noel fu breve e in pochi minuti le ragazze furono di nuovo fuori.  
«Ho battuto il tuo record.» Layla, che aveva continuato a giocare con il cellulare del suo compagno di trucco per tutto il tempo, ridacchiò compiaciuta. Noel le si avvicinò fingendosi offeso e reclamò il suo cellulare che suonava ancora la musichetta della vittoria. La donna lo guardò attraverso lo specchio che aveva davanti, poi roteò con la sedia verso di lui e gli infilò abilmente le gambe tra le sue. Con uno scatto rapido e aggraziato degno di una gatta, Layla si alzò e Noel ebbe il tempo di sentire solo un improvviso tintinnio di campanelli prima di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lei. La guardò incredulo mentre gli si avvicinava sempre di più, sentì prima il suo velo sfiorargli la guancia e poi le labbra rosse posarsi sull'angolo della sua bocca. Il bacio, se così poteva essere chiamato, fu breve e casto, ma nei suoi occhi scuri c'era il fuoco e Noel riuscì quasi a sentirne il calore bruciargli la faccia. Fece un passo indietro e le sorrise, si perché... gli sembrò sgarbato restarsene lì impalato con la faccia da scemo, così pensò che sorridere fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Poi però corse via senza dire una parola e senza voltarsi mai indietro finché non ebbe raggiunto il set.

  
  
<https://i.ibb.co/m6K1995/Cap-1-foto-3-matrimonio.png>

Le riprese del matrimonio andarono avanti per diverse ore e finalmente, dopo che Ramir ebbe mandato all'aria le nozze, ci fu una pausa. Nella scena era presente l'intero cast e parecchie comparse, ma anche tra la folla Layla riuscì a trovare quella testa dorata che spiccava tra tutte le altre. Entrambi avevano finito di lavorare per quel giorno, così lei gli propose di tornare insieme alla roulotte ma ottenne un cortese rifiuto. Noel le spiegò, mentendo, che Stephen gli aveva chiesto di restare fino alla fine delle riprese perché aveva qualcosa di urgente di cui parlargli. Indecisa se credergli o meno, decise di lasciar correre e ricordargli invece che, scappando via di corsa, aveva scordato di riprendersi il cellulare e che quindi lei glielo aveva lasciato nella roulotte.  
I due si salutarono e mentre Layla abbandonò il set, Noel rimase a guardare il litigio per le mancate nozze tra Ramir e i suo genitori.

[Godiva's 2x03 min 41,19]  
«Devi agire in fretta o suo padre non ti riprenderà.» Disse sua madre, mentre insieme al marito correvano dietro al figlio che invece cercava di seminarli.  
«Non la rivoglio indietro.» Ramir si voltò, decidendo finalmente di affrontarli.  
«Ti metterai in ginocchio e bacerai i piedi di suo padre.» Ringhiò il padre, decisamente meno calmo di sua moglie, «Implorando la possibilità di salvare la reputazione della tua famiglia.»  
«Non posso.»  
«Perché no?» Chiese disperata la donna.  
«Non voglio.» Disse Ramir con un filo di voce. Suo padre lo colpì con uno schiaffo del tutto inaspettato e lui sbuffò una risata incredula senza il minimo divertimento.  
«Vijay!» Gridò sorpresa e spaventata sua madre, richiamando severamente il marito. Ma l'uomo lo schiaffeggiò di nuovo e quando lei gli prese il braccio nel tentativo di fermarlo, riuscì a trattenerlo a stento e quasi cadde per terra. «Vijay!»  
«Pensi solo a te stesso.» La voce del capofamiglia fu rotta dal pianto e questo rese difficile a Ramir continuare a sostenere il suo sguardo.  
«Mi hai detto che il matrimonio è fondato sul rispetto e con il rispetto tutto è possibile. Io non posso rispettarla.»  
«Ti abbiamo trovato la moglie perfetta.»  
«Dimmi un motivo... una colpa che la rende indegna.» Urlò Vijay, «Dimmelo!»  
«Vuoi saperlo?» Ramir strinse tra i pugni la stoffa rossa dell'elegante abito di suo padre, mentre l'altro gli afferrò i polsi cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa, «Vuoi saperlo?»  
«Sì, codardo!»  
Il più giovane lo spinse via e gli rivolse ancora una volta un sguardo sconfitto è amareggiato, «Uno dei motivi è che lei non mi amerà mai.»  
«Né lo farò io.» Dall'espressione sul suo volto era chiaro che non lo pensasse veramente, ma non per questo fece meno male a Ramir sentirglielo dire. «Non sei più mio figlio.»  
«Vijay, ritira ciò che hai detto!»  
«Lo avevi nel palmo della mano, Ramir. Il tuo futuro, la mia felicità, una vita benedetta che ti avrebbe portato a una vecchiaia d'oro. E poi hai gettato tutto in aria. (?). (?) pochi anni da vivere.» I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime, la rabbia aveva lasciato il posto alla mortificazione e alla fustigazione per la sconsideratezza del figlio, «Riesci a trovare così tanti modi per deludermi.» Si allontanò, non riuscendo più a sopportare il peso di quel momento.  
«Non ascoltarlo.» Disse mortificata sua madre, prendendogli la mano tra le sue e cercando di confortare suo figlio, «Troverai un modo per fare pace.»

Noel conosceva già lo svolgimento della scena dalla table read, ma averla vista la rendeva quasi reale. La paura e la tristezza negli occhi della madre di Ramir, la rabbia e la delusione in quelli del padre.  
Rajni era lesbica e voleva solo un matrimonio di copertura, invece Ramir voleva l'amore e sembrava quasi che il mondo volesse convincerlo che quella fosse la scelta sbagliata. Forse lo era davvero. Il suo stesso padre lo aveva accusato di essere un codardo che pensa solo a sé stesso, perché aveva scelto di essere felice e non vivere nella menzogna. L'uomo più ansiano, però, non sapeva la verità si Rajni.  
Forse, se Ramir fosse stato sincero con suo padre, lui lo avrebbe capito e appoggiato.  
In quel turbine di pensieri, la mente di Noel volò inevitabilmente a suo padre. Il Signor Fisher, come tutto il resto della famiglia, aveva sempre avuto grandi aspettative e desideri per il suo futuro e Noel, figlio devoto, aveva sempre cercato di non deluderlo.  
Ma suo padre avrebbe accettato qualsiasi sua scelta, purché lo rendesse felice?  
O avrebbe preferito per lui una "vita benedetta che lo avrebbe portato a una vecchiaia d'oro". Un buon lavoro, una moglie amorevole e madre di splendidi bambini ben educati, una casa con la staccionata bianca e una bella macchina parcheggiata nel vialetto, insomma, una vita che rispettasse i classici canoni accettati e ben visti dalla società... anche se poi in realtà è tutta una bugia che uccide lentamente.  
Forse se anche lui gli avesse detto la verità, ma qual era la verità?  
Noel si sentiva estremamente confuso.  
Sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre per ricacciare le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere e tornò alla roulotte mentre nella testa gli risuonavano ancora le dure parole del padre di Ramir. Aprì la sottile porta e se la richiuse alle spalle, appoggiò la schiena contro di essa ma nonostante il freddo del metallo gli penetrasse la camicia facendolo rabbrividire, rimase immobile. Chiuse subito gli occhi e respirò pesantemente dal naso prima di accendere la luce.  
«Ce ne hai messo di tempo.» La voce di Layla fece saltare Noel che finalmente si accorse della sua presenza, «Spero sia tutto a posto con Stephan.» Era seduta sulla sedia imbottita che di solito occupava Noel e giocherellava con il cellulare del ragazzo che aveva completamente dimenticato di aver tardato sul set per evitarla, fallendo miseramente. Layla indossava ancora il suo vestito da sposa, nonostante avesse abbandonato il set da ore e fosse libera di tornare a casa.  
Lo aveva aspettato per tendergli una trappola?  
«Cazzo, Layla!» Sbuffò Noel, ancora un po' agitato, «Che-che ci fai ancora qui?» Cercò di apparire calmo ma, nonostante lo spavento stesse pian piano passando, un altro tipo di agitazione si faceva spazio dentro di lui, «Per poco non mi prendeva un colpo.»  
«Ti stavo aspettando.» Tagliò corto lei e gli pose il telefono, sorridendo diabolicamente.  
«Ah, sì?» Il biondo stese il braccio per recuperare il suo cellulare e quando entrambe le loro mani furono sul telefono, Layla allungò le dita per accarezzarlo ma lui si ritrasse velocemente. «Come mai?» Continuò distogliendo lo sguardo da lei, nel disperato tentativo di mantenere la conversazione vaga e informale, cercando ancora di fingere che invece la situazione non lo stesse rendendo sempre più teso e a disagio. L'enorme elefante Indiano nella stanza divenne impossibile da ignorare quando un piede della ragazza iniziò a risalire l'interno della gamba di Noel «Ho pensato che potevamo...» I piccoli campanellini della sua cavigliera payal risuonarono nella testa di Noel come l'inquietante suono delle sirene che annunciano l'arrivo di una tempesta, il tornado Layla. «Hai pensato che potevamo cosa?» Chiese lui con un filo di voce e quando infine lei arrivò a destinazione sfregò con le dita sul cavallo del ragazzo e semplicemente aggiunse «Beh, lo sai già.» Agganciò Noel dietro il sedere con il piede a martello e piegando agilmente il ginocchio lo spinse verso di se, gli afferrò i fianchi tra le mani e lo guardò sorridendo trionfante. «Che c'è?» Squittì quando trovò un paio di sopracciglia inverosimilmente alte a rimproverarla in silenzio.  
«Non dovremmo essere qui.» Protestò Noel liberandosi dalla sua presa e raggiungendo la parete opposta della roulotte, ma lei lo rincorse prontamente «Stai facendo il difficile?»  
Lui sbuffò una risata e roteò gli occhi al cielo, «Beh, mi hai teso quest'imboscata.» Esitò quando lei gli lanciò un'occhiataccia imbronciata, non gradendo come Noel avesse definito quel suo... cosa, atto romantico?  
«Mi sto solo chiedendo cosa stiamo facendo qui.» Continuò con tono morbido. Layla gli si avvicinò con un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra, «Avanti, Noel...» Lo afferrò per la cravatta scura, tenendolo al guinzaglio, «Abbiamo flirtato fin dal primo giorno, non negarlo.»  
«Si, m-ma...» Balbettò mentre lei lo spingeva con le spalle al muro, «Layla, aspetta!» Provò ancora senza successo, «Solo... abbiamo passato dei bei momenti insieme, voglio dire...» Perse per un attimo il filo del suo già traballante discorso quando la mora iniziò a baciargli il collo, ma riuscì a riprendere il controllo, «Layla, tu sei sexy, divertente, intelligente...» Le afferrò le spalle con una presa salda e tirandola indietro la tenne a distanza, «Si, abbiamo flirtato e forse... forse c'è un'intesa tra di noi, ma-»   
«Sei bravo con le parole...» Lo interruppe con un sorriso malizioso sulle sue labbra rosse fuoco, «Ma decisamente poco intraprendente.» Continuò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, «Sono settimane che ci penso e non voglio più aspettare». Da quella posizione, Layla poteva fare abbastanza facilmente e comodamente come voleva, e aveva un'idea molto chiara di ciò che desiderava. Tirò via la camicia celeste dai pantaloni e ci trascinò sotto le sue mani tatuate, dal busto cesellato scese finché non trovò ciò che stava cercando e nel giro di un secondo lo liberò dai vestiti, lasciandoli cadere fino alle caviglie. Noel abbassò gli occhi lungo il proprio corpo e la trovò a leccarsi sfrenatamente le labbra, era così fermamente concentrata su ciò che stava per fare che fu presa alla sprovvista quando lui la allontanò ancora una volta.  
«Layla!» Gemette Noel proprio mentre la donna si stava sporgendo verso i fianchi pallidi e lei alzando gli occhi gli mostrò la sua espressione, in bilico tra shock e frustrazione. Layla voleva di più, ma apparentemente lui aveva deciso di negarglielo.  
«Noel, tu mi piaci e so per certo che anche io ti piaccio.» Disse con un po' di incertezza nella voce, poi continuò suonando più come un ultimatum, «Quindi dimmi chiaramente se questo è ciò che vuoi anche tu oppure no.»  
Una ragazza stupenda, vestita come una principessa, inginocchiatagli davanti, pronta a spedirlo in paradiso. Era il sogno di qualsiasi uomo ed era proprio lì, per lui. Come avrebbe potuto rifiutare un'offerta simile? Era come sputare in faccia alla fortuna.  
Fece un respiro profondo e si convinse a lasciarla fare, annuì silenziosamente in risposta alla donna che sorrise vittoriosa e sollevata. Gli avvolse le gambe tra le braccia e ridacchiò mentre lui soffiò un "Cazzo!" quando sentì le morbide mani strofinargli dietro le cosce prima di seppellirgli il viso tra le gambe. Noel le tolse il velo e le prese il volto tra le mani per seguire il suo lento dondolio. Guardò le lucenti pietre preziose intorno agli occhi e sul naso, i pesanti orecchini che le sbattevano sulle guance incavate e il rossetto rosso che iniziava a sbiadirsi. Quando i suoi occhi blu si posarono sul Tilaka, quel puntino rosso catturò nuovamente la sua attenzione, come se all'improvviso quel terzo occhio mistico lo stesse osservando e giudicando. Uno strano senso di colpa lo assalì, come gli succedeva ogni volta che si trovava in situazioni come quella, perché proprio in quei momenti la grande confusione nella sua testa gli mostrava chiaramente cosa stesse negando a se stesso, quale fosse la bugia che continuava a ripetersi disperatamente. Alla fine però tornava tutto come prima, una volta passato il momento avrebbe ricominciato a negare come sempre.  
Nei suoi ventun anni di vita Noel non era stato con molte ragazze, anche se avrebbe potuto, un giusto mix tra timidezza e spavalderia gli aveva sempre fatto avere successo con le donne ma non ne aveva mai approfittato. Non gli interessava più di tanto, aveva sempre preferito concentrarsi sulla famiglia, gli amici e sulla sua carriera.  
Qualche volta, tra se e se, aveva cercato di giustificare la sua incapacità di provare qualcosa. Forse non era attratto dalle bionde... ma neanche dalle more, forse non gli piacevano quelle troppo piatte... ma neanche quelle formose, né alte né basse, né ricce né lisce.  
Niente. Semplicemente non gli interessavano.  
Non avena neanche mai capito perché tutta quell'adorazione per il sesso... si, era una bella sensazione, ma nulla che non potesse procurarsi da solo con un po' di vaselina.  
Ma ora era lì e non poteva tirarsene fuori, letteralmente, non finché non avesse raggiunto la sua conclusione. Voleva riuscire a godersi il momento, gustare a pieno il dono che Layla gli aveva concesso e ricambiarle l'entusiasmo con cui lo stava facendo. Voleva sentire qualcosa.  
«Non ti fermare.» Supplicò disperato, il respiro gli si strozzò in gola. La risposta di Layla non tardò ad arrivare, le sue mani preziosamente decorate trovarono il culo perfetto di Noel, le unghie affondarono nella carne quando la bocca cominciò a lavorare con più foga e l'abito drappeggiato le scivolò dalla spalla. Noel gettò la testa all'indietro fino ad urtare il muro, si stropicciò gli occhi blu con i palmi delle mani e strinse forte per trattenere le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. Respirava pesantemente mentre cercava di concentrarsi sul tintinnio dei campanelli per non sentire i rumori bagnati che riempivano la stanza. Era troppo teso, così non avrebbe funzionato. Era stanco di doversi sforzare per qualcosa che dovrebbe dovuto venire naturalmente, ma tirò un atro respiro profondo e si lasciò andare. Cercò di pensare a qualcosa di sexy e l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente fu una ragazza in bikini che leccava un gelato, ma poi la mente di Noel iniziò a viaggiare veloce e le cose più strane e improbabili gli affollarono la testa, tanto che si stupì da solo dei suoi pensieri bizzarri. Il gelato diventò un Banana split e poi un hot dog e a quel punto non c'era più nessuna ragazza nella sua fantasia erotica. Pensò all'ultima volta che aveva preso un frozen yogurt con i suoi amici e uno di loro se lo era versato addosso bagnandosi tutta la maglietta che gli aderì sull'addome muscoloso. Pensò ai grovigli di corpi che vennero fuori la volta che giocarono a Twister da sbronzi sulla spiaggia e poi fecero il bagno nudi nel Pacifico.  
Ci volle un po' di tempo e tanta buona volontà ma alla fine il suo cazzo decise di collaborare, si morse le labbra fino a sanguinare mentre sentiva il suo climax avvicinarsi molto lentamente.  
Noel voleva raggiungere il suo culmine, ma non così.  
Desiderava solo che tutto finisse in fretta.  
Subito prima di venire, Noel, istintivamente, senza neanche rendersene conto, la spinse via con il ginocchio facendola cadere all'indietro. Il momento di piacere fu breve e sofferto, ma appena tornò abbastanza lucido da rendersene conto, le chiese scusa mortificato e la aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. Lei gli sorrise, asciugandosi le labbra con la punta delle dita «Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto.» Disse dolcemente, scambiando erroneamente quel suo sgraziato gesto per un eccessivo segno di godimento.  
I due si ricomposero velocemente e in silenzio, Noel era ancora intento a sistemare la cravatta allentata quando qualcuno bussò e, senza neanche aspettare un qualche permesso, spalancò la porta.  
«Layla, sei pronta?»  
Noel sperò fortemente che l'uomo che li fissava dall'uscio non si fosse accorto della situazione in corso. Sebbene fossero già completamente vestiti ed ogni traccia dell'accaduto era stata ripulita, il biondo temeva ancora di essere beccato. Non che cose del genere fossero insolite dietro le quinte, ma lui ci teneva mantenere una buona reputazione sul posto di lavoro e soprattutto non voleva dare spettacolo davanti ad un perfetto sconosciuto.  
«Scusa, ero qui con Noel e ho perso la cognizione del tempo.»  
«Lo vedo.» Disse con aria scocciata, gli occhi che gli rimbalzavano da uno all'altra, probabilmente troppo vicini per una semplice chiacchierata.  
«Noel, lui è Harres.» Layla lo presentò allungando un braccio verso l'uomo dai tratti orientali, «Lui è-»  
«Sono suo marito.» La interruppe bruscamente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Noel che per lo shock riuscì solo ad annuire debolmente.  
«Tesoro, dammi un minuto.» Sorrise con la freddezza di una serial killer professionista, «Vado a cambiarmi e possiamo tornare a casa.»  
«Ti aspetto in macchina.»  
«È-è stato un piacere.» Balbettò Noel. Un'interpretazione davvero poco convincente, per un attore di talento come lui, che gli fece guadagnare solo un'ultima occhiataccia da Harres prima che se ne andasse. «Si, un vero piacere.» Ripeté sarcastico dopo che l'uomo sbatté la porta con un tonfo.  
«Layla...» Sussurrò Noel dopo qualche minuto di silenzio in cui lei non alzò mai lo sguardo dal pavimento. Sebbene avessero molto da discutere dopo la recente rivelazione, la donna voleva lasciare tutto per un altro giorno, «Risparmiami la predica, Noel!»  
«Ma che significa tutto questo?»  
«Te l'ho già detto.» Sbuffò esasperata, «Tu mi piaci.»  
«Layla, tu sei sposata!» Il tono di voce che da quel momento diventò sempre un po' più alto ogni botta e risposta.  
«Questo non ha importanza!»  
«A me importa invece!»  
«Dimenticalo!» Urlò infine Layla, cancellandosi il Tilaka dalla fronte con un gesto drammatico della mano e lasciando Noel completamente spiazzato.  
«Dimmi solamente...» Si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla guancia, le dita che lo accarezzavano dolcemente dallo zigomo alle labbra, «Se questo è ciò che vuoi anche tu, oppure no.» Sorrise sporgendosi in avanti, ma quando provò a baciarlo lui si allontanò e il suo sorriso si capovolse.  
«Pensaci, okay?» Disse mestamente, prima di tornare da suo marito.

~~~*~~~

«Ripetimi ancora... perché siamo qui?» Chiese Noel titubante quando le tre ragazze che erano con lui lo trascinarono saltellando dal parcheggio verso l'entrata del locale.  
«Perché il mio amico Jordy ci fa entrare gratis e ci ha riservato un tavolo.»  
«Mh mh... come mai è così generoso con te?»  
«Cosa stai cercando di insinuare?»  
«Niente, dico solo che quando un ragazzo è troppo gentile c'è sempre qualcosa sotto.»  
«Non c'è niente sotto, Noel. Jordy fa il PR e siamo solo amici.»  
«Lo spero, a papà verrebbe un colpo se portassi a casa un fidanzato così.»  
Raena aveva invitato il suo fratellone ad unirsi a lei e le sue amiche per passare un sabato sera insieme e Noel aveva accettato, amava sua sorella e cercava di passare del tempo insieme ogni volta che poteva, cercava soprattutto di tenerle lontani i tipi loschi che le ronzavano intorno.  
«E poi che razza di nome è Jordy? Si chiama davvero così?»  
«Non lo so, ma davvero vuoi farti beffa di lui tu che ti chiami Noel?»  
«Stai per tirare fuori la stupidaggine del Natale come quando avevi sei anni?»  
«Sapete che in francese "Noel" significa "Natale"?» Raena chiese ridacchiando alle sue amiche.  
«Si dice "Noël"!» Protestò il biondo, «La pronuncia è diversa e si scrive anche in modo diverso.» Spiegò alle due ragazze che erano estranee sia al francese che ai dispetti tra fratelli.  
«Come dici tu, Noël.» Rise quando Noel la raggiunse alle spalle e finse di stritolarla avvolgendole le braccia intorno alla vita.  
«Il tuo amico PR lo sa quanti anni hai? Sa che non hai l'età per bere?»  
«Berrò qualcosa di analcolico.»  
«E lui quanti anni ha? Sembra molto più vecchio di te.»  
«La smetti di fare il fratello maggiore rompi scatole?» Si liberò dalla stretta di Noel fingendosi infastidita, accelerò il passo per raggiungere presto il locale e mettere fine a quell'interrogatorio. «Lui è gay, Noel.» Disse esasperata, «È gentile con me perché... beh, perché lui è un ragazzo gentile e qualche volta mi fa entrare gratis nel locale in cui lavora.» Raena superò il gruppo saltellando velocemente lungo gli ultimi metri fino all'ingresso, si voltò verso i suoi amici, alzò le braccia al cielo e sorrise, «Ed è per questo che siamo in un gay club.»  
«Già.» Sospirò Noel, facendo rimbalzare le sopracciglia.  
«Il più bel locale del Davie Village! (2)» Aggiunse entusiasta lei quando vide il suo amico Jordy andargli incontro.  
«Grazie, tesoro.» Il punk con la cresta, i piercing e i tatuaggi la abbracciò forte e, dopo aver fatto lo stesso con le altre due ragazze, si rivolse al biondo limitandosi a sorridergli da lontano, «Ciao Noel.»  
«Jordy.» Accennò un saluto con la testa, ma ricambiò il sorriso.  
Seguirono il ragazzo fino alla porta, superando almeno una ventina di persone coloratissime che aspettavano in una fila disordinata. Il grosso e incazzato buttafuori a guardia dell'ingresso, come il Cerbero dell'Inferno dantesco, si spostò di colpo al piccolo cenno della mano ossuta di Jordy e li lasciò entrare in quella tempesta di musica e luci psichedeliche.  
«Rilassati!» Ridacchiò Raena, posando una mano sulla spalla tesa di suo fratello.  
«Come faccio a rilassarmi, hai visto questo posto?» Il biondo si lasciò sfuggire una risata ammiccante e non troppo sarcastica, «Con il mio culetto sexy li attirerò tutti come le api col miele.»  
«Beh, allora divertiti.» I due fratelli risero, poi la ragazza tirò fuori dalla tasca dei cartoncini colorati e li aprì a ventaglio, come un mazzo di carte magiche nelle mani di un prestigiatore, «Jordy mi ha dato i biglietti per ben dieci drink omaggio.»  
Noel ne fu felice, ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

  
Noel aveva sequestrato gli omaggi e, per assicurarsi che nessuna delle ragazze bevesse qualcosa di alcolico, andava personalmente ad ordinare da bere per tutti.  
«Io ho ventun anni, posso bere!» Si lamentò Holly, la maggiore delle tre.  
«Non questa sera, stellina.» Disse con tono canzonatorio, «Farò il babysitter responsabile e vi riporterò a casa sobrie.»  
Portò i cocktail analcolico al loro tavolo riservato, tra le proteste generali, poi tornò al bar per prendere qualcosa di estremamente alcolico per sé. Purtroppo, proprio in quel momento, tutti sembravano aver avuto la sua stessa idea e come un orda di vampiri assetati, avevano preso d'assalto il bancone che era così affollato che Noel impiegò dieci minuti prima di conquistare la prima fila, ma ciononostante il barista sembrava ancora non accorgersi di lui.  
«Hey, Larry!» Qualcuno gridò, attirando l'attenzione del barman che subito smise di shakerare e si voltò verso il ragazzo che era proprio alle spalle di Noel. Anche il biondo si girò a guardarlo e lo vide raggiungere il bancone, danzando a colpi di bacino, finché il tizio accanto a Noel non fu costretto a cedergli il suo posto ed indietreggiare. Il malcapitato però, anziché arrabbiarsi, si sciolse in un sorriso quando l'usurpatore si scusò con lui facendogli l'occhiolino. Non che fosse strano, data la risaputa gentilezza fuori misura dei canadesi, ma quel ragazzo aveva come un'aura di pace e gioia che contagiava chiunque gli stesse vicino e Noel, standogli accanto anche pochi minuti, ne restò stregato. Non si stupì di come il barman continuò ad ignorarlo per servire il nuovo arrivato.  
«Hey Chad, cosa ti porto?»  
«Dacci due di qualsiasi cosa voglia il mio amico.» Il ragazzo allungò la mano verso Noel e quando questo lo guardò sorpreso, Chad sfoderò un altro dei suoi irresistibili sorrisi, forse il migliore del suo repertorio perché non potevano essercene di più belli.  
«Cosa prendi, amico di Chad?» Larry incrociò le braccia sulla sua canotta di paillettes e sollevò un sopracciglio in attesa.  
«Whiskey liscio, grazie.» Rispose Noel, appena riacquistò il controllo delle sinapsi. Il barista guardò il suo amico in cerca di conferma e quando l'altro annuì si allontanò dal bancone.  
«Io sono Chad.»  
Chad era un uomo molto bello che viaggiava sulla trentina, aveva grandi occhi verdi e la mascella squadrata, un sorriso bianchissimo in contrasto con la pelle olivastra, i capelli castani acconciati in un taglio corto ma selvaggio, un fisico statuario ed era almeno venti centimetri più alto di Noel.  
«Lo avevo intuito.» Gli sorrise mentre si scambiarono un'amichevole stretta di mano.  
«E tu sei?»  
«Un tuo amico, a quanto pare.»  
«Perfetto. Ti va di ballare, amico?»  
«Mi dispiace, non so ballare.» Mentì Noel.  
«Non importa, non è una gara di ballo.» Lo invitò a guardare in pista dove molti pessimi ballerini stavano dando spettacolo e, approfittando della distrazione di Noel, gli posò la mano sul bicipite e gli diede una strizzata, «Però, con un po' di fortuna, a fine serata si può comunque riuscire portare a casa un bel trofeo.»  
«Gesù...» Noel sbuffò una risata e si liberò gentilmente dalla presa di Chad, non infastidito, solo molto imbarazzato.  
«Era troppo in stile Sugar Daddy?» Chiese il moro, riuscendo a notare il rossore delle sue guance nonostante le luci colorate, Noel annuì e le sue sopracciglia inarcate rendevano inutile lo spreco di ulteriori parole. Scoppiarono a ridere e smisero solo quando il barista, di cui non si erano minimamente accorti, posò energicamente i bicchieri sul bancone e li riempì quasi fino all'orlo.  
«Agli Sugar Daddies!» Noel ridacchiò proponendo il brindisi, Chad lo seguì e dopo aver bevuto un abbondante sorso del suo drink, osservò sbigottito come invece il ragazzino lo tracannò tutto d'un fiato.  
Noel sbatté il bicchiere sul bancone e fece segno al barista di riempirlo un'altra volta mentre aveva ancora la faccia accartocciata per il forte sapore del whisky, ma Larry per il secondo giro decise di dimezzare la quantità.  
«Quello è per il tuo ragazzo che ti aspetta al tavolo?» Chiese Chad, sperando che la risposta fosse no.  
«No.» Sputò, facendo svettare le sopracciglia fino all'inverosimile prima di tracannare il secondo drink, esattamente come aveva fatto con il primo, «Non c'è nessun ragazzo.»  
«Allora, forse, questa è la mia serata fortunata.»  
Probabilmente Noel avrebbe dovuto precisare che non c'era nessun ragazzo perché a lui interessavano le ragazze, ma non lo fece.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli di chiudere il becco e togliersi di torno perché non giocavano nella stessa squadra, ma non fece nemmeno quello.  
Noel invece, chiese un terzo giro, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia dal barista.  
«Offro io.» Chad esortò Larry ad accontentare il suo nuovo amico e lui obbedì, il moro tirò fuori dai jeans attillati una banconota piegata e tenendola tra due dita fece segno al barista di riempire tutto il bicchiere. Il ragazzo con la canotta scintillante rifiutò i soldi di Chad, ormai esasperato da quei due, voleva solo liberarsene il più presto possibile.  
«No invece.» Noel svuotò per la terza volta il bicchiere e seminò una manciata imprecisata di biglietti omaggio sul bancone, pagando abbondantemente il suo debito.   
Due whisky in rapida successione avevano alleviato un po' la tensione e Noel sperava che il terzo lo sciogliesse definitivamente e gli permettesse di godersi la serata con uno dei ragazzi più sensuali che avesse mai incontrato. Aspettò qualche secondo che l'alcol facesse effetto, poi afferrò Chad per un polso e lo trascinò in pista. Si sentiva andare a fuoco e non solo per tutto il whisky di bassa qualità che aveva bevuto.  
Se solo dieci minuti e tre whisky prima qualcuno glielo avesse raccontato, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Eppure era successo veramente, Noel aveva trascinato un uomo in un angolo buio di un gay club ed era pronto a scoprire cosa si prova a lasciarsi andare completamente.  
I due ballarono sempre più vicini finché Chad non lo mise con spalle al muro contro una colonna e si schiacciò contro di lui, Noel lo lasciò libero di esplorare un po' il suo corpo con le mani grandi e forti, ma sfuggì alle sue labbra come fossero di ferro rovente.  
«Come hai detto che ti chiami?»  
«Non l'ho detto.»  
«Vuoi dirmi almeno se preferisci essere attivo o passivo?»  
Quelle parole fecero scoppiare la piccola bolla di piacere in cui Noel stava galleggiando, totalmente perso nel momento e isolato dal resto del mondo, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà. Fu come svegliarsi di colpo da un sogno, ansimante e disorientato, e il sangue che un attimo prima ribolliva, gli si raggelò nelle vene.  
«Stammi lontano!» Lo spinse via bruscamente, «Io non sono così!»  
«Così come?»  
«Io non sono... come te.»  
Noel si sentì soffocare sotto lo sguardo ferito di Chad e corse via in cerca d'aria, ma l'uscita gli sembrò davvero troppo lontana e piena di ostacoli danzanti, così optò per il il bagno che era più vicino e sorprendentemente poco affollato. Occupò una cabina e ci si chiuse dentro, nonostante i suoi sforzi per calmarsi, respirando profondamente, continuava a tremare come una foglia. All'improvviso, iniziò a battere il pugno forte contro il muro fino a sbucciarsi la mano sulle piastrelle, poi si abbandonò, seduto sul water, e iniziò a piangere. Lacrime silenziose cadevano una dopo l'altra senza controllo, solo qualche singhiozzo riusciva a sfuggire alla mano stretta sulla sua bocca per non farsi sentire, ma a quanto pare non era abbastanza.  
«Tutto okay lì dentro?» Qualcuno chiese dall'esterno, bussando delicatamente alla porta. Noel si asciugò le lacrime e fece un paio di respiri profondi prima di poter rispondere senza che il pianto gli spezzasse la voce.  
«Si.» Disse piano, poi tirò su con il naso.  
«Qualche pezzo di merda ti ha spezzato il cuore?»  
«Sono io il pezzo di merda.»  
«Ci siamo passati tutti. Con il tempo andrà meglio.»  
«Dammi un un minuto ed esco, okay?»  
Noel non era proprio dell'umore per sorbirsi il discorso di uno sconosciuto sulla speranza nel futuro, lì seduto su un water e con il moccio al naso. Niente di quello che avrebbe potuto dirgli una voce dietro una porta lo avrebbe convinto che le cose sarebbero andate meglio per lui, perché con il passare degli anni tutto continuava solo a peggiorare.  
«Non è necessario, non ti disturberà più nessuno.» Seguì qualche minuto di silenzio, poi il ragazzo si rivolse di nuovo a Noel prima di uscire dal bagno, «Non permettere a nessuno di spezzarti il cuore, tesoro. Soprattutto a te stesso.»  
Noel rimase nascosto per mezz'ora e quando finalmente uscì dalla cabina, il bagno era vuoto. Si sciacquò il viso con acqua fredda e guardandosi nel grande specchio che copriva tutta la parete sui lavandini, non vide nel suo riflesso la persona che avrebbe voluto essere. Non aveva idea di come sistemare quel gran casino che era Noel Fisher, né se ci sarebbe mai riuscito, non era comunque qualcosa che potesse essere risolto in una sola notte. Decise quindi di fare un primo passo, rimediando subito all'ultimo della lunga lista di errori che aveva commesso.  
Uscendo dal bagno si accorse che sulla porta c'era attaccato un foglio con scritto "momentaneamente fuori servizio, vietato entrare" con del rossetto viola, il che spiegava come mai nessuno fosse più entrato a "disturbarlo". Noel sorrise, estremamente riconoscente allo sconosciuto con le labbra viola, e staccò il foglio dalla porta prima di immergersi nella folla alla ricerca di un ragazzo a cui doveva delle scuse.  
«Chad!»  
«Cosa vuoi?» Anche se era evidente quanto fosse arrabbiato, non sembrava minaccioso, solo deluso.  
«Voglio scusarmi, okay? Sono stato un idiota.» Noel lo vide annuire in pieno accordo, «Ho dato di matto e me la sono presa con te, ma la verità è che io... io...»  
«Lo so.» Lo fermò Chad, risparmiandogli il disagio di dirlo, tanto sapeva davvero qual era la verità.  
«Mi dispiace tanto. Lascia che ti offra da bere, okay? Dovrei avere ancora un paio di drink omaggio.»  
«Hai rapinato un PR, per caso?»  
«Qualcosa del genere.»  
«Va bene.» Si arrese agli occhi da cucciolo di Noel, «Ma se fai di nuovo il coglione ti rompo il culo... e non in senso buono!»

(1) Tutti i termini specifici e i riferimenti alla preparazione delle spose indiane sono presi da Wiki.  
(2) Non sono riuscita a capire cosa dicesse il padre di Ramir, avendolo scritto ad orecchio.  
(3) Davie Village, parte dell'area West End, è il vivace quartiere gay di Vancouver, con bar e club affollati, boutique pittoresche e librerie LGBT. Nella zona si trovano ristoranti informali di vario tipo, da taverne greche e locali che servono curry a diner tradizionali e caffè accoglienti. Il quartiere è noto anche per il colorato Rainbow Crosswalk, vicino a Jim Deva Plaza, un'area all'aperto con una gigantesca scultura che riproduce un megafono.


	2. Capitolo 2

Chad decise per entrambi che avevano bevuto abbastanza per quella notte, così uscirono fuori dal locale e andarono a sedersi sulle scale antincendio a fumare e parlare tranquillamente lontani dalla musica e da occhi indiscreti.  
«Cominciamo daccapo.» Sorrise, porgendogli una sigaretta, «Io sono Noel, piacere di conoscerti.»  
Un piccolo sorriso si allargò anche sulle labbra del moro per aver finalmente scoperto il nome del ragazzo, ma sparì rapidamente quando si accorse dei suoi bellissimi occhi cerchiati di rosso e le piccole ferite insanguinate sulle nocche della sua mano, «Cosa ci fai qui, Noel?» Chiese mentre l'atro gli si avvicinò per accendergli la sigaretta.  
«Mi ci ha portato mia sorella.»  
«Anche tua sorella è gay?»  
«No, nessuno di noi due lo è.» Rispose spavaldo, guadagnandosi occhiataccia scettica dal più grande, «Che c'è, agli etero è vietato frequentare i locali per gay?»  
«Assolutamente no. Ma tu non sei etero, Noel.»  
«Chad-»  
«I ragazzi etero non si eccitano ballando con altri uomini, tu invece avevi l'uccello duro come l'acciaio. Vuoi forse negarlo?»  
Noel non avrebbe potuto farlo neanche volendo, nonostante di quel momento lui ricordasse solo la sensazione di grande piacere e poco altro, era ben consapevole dello sfregamento di cazzi che c'era stato tra di loro. Ancora una volta Chad gli risparmiò l'imbarazzo anche solo di provare a negarlo.  
«Per quanto tu possa cercare di arredare il tuo armadio e fingere che in realtà sia uno spazioso monolocale... rimarrà sempre un cazzo di armadio, Noel. E tu ci sei chiuso dentro. (1)»  
«Io non sono-»  
«Come me, giusto?» Lo interruppe, «No, non lo sei, perché io sono libero.» I suoi occhi scuri divennero tristi, «Vorrei solo averlo fatto prima.» Si abbandonò all'indietro fino a toccare il muro con la schiena, mentre la sigaretta continuava a bruciare come un bastoncino di incenso tra le sue dita. «Sai, sono stato innamorato del mio migliore amico per tutta la vita, senza essere mai in grado di confessarglielo. Fortunatamente, lui era molto più coraggioso di me e un giorno mi fece una dichiarazione d'amore in piena regola e mi baciò. Quello fu il giorno più bello della mia vita... e il bacio migliore di tutti.»  
Noel lo vide torturarsi il labbro inferiore tra i denti, con lo sguardo sognante perso nel vuoto e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
«Abbiamo passato anni a nascondere la nostra relazione a tutti, per colpa mia, perché io non volevo che la gente sapesse quello che ero... quello che sono... un frocio.» Si voltò verso il ragazzo prima di dirlo. «Quando lui mi chiese di uscire allo scoperto e sposarlo, io...» Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue mani tremanti, vide la sigaretta ormai quasi consumata e fece un primo ed ultimo tiro prima di gettarla via, «Beh, ti risparmio i dettagli, ma io ho finito per sposare una donna poco tempo dopo, intrappolando entrambi in una vita infelice fino al giorno del divorzio, che senza dubbio è stato il momento migliore del nostro matrimonio. Lui invece ora vive in Florida con il suo ragazzo, uno che non è stato così stupido da lasciarsi scappare l'amore della sua vita.»  
Il grosso nodo che stringeva la gola di Noel gli impedì di dire una qualsiasi parola di conforto e quando Chad lo guardò notò subito un velo di lacrime nei suoi occhi blu.  
«Sono stato troppo smielato? Scommetto che ora rimpiangi quando ti parlavo come uno Sugar Daddy.»  
«Neanche un po'!»  
Entrambi sbuffarono una risata, poi Chad continuò dolcemente, «Daniel riesce a tirar fuori sempre il mio lato romantico, ancora adesso, dopo tutta questi anni.»  
«Non hai mai provato a contattarlo, a parlare con lui? Forse se sapesse del divorzio-»  
«Ormai è troppo tardi.»  
«Non puoi saperlo. Dovrebbe avere la possibilità di scegliere.»  
«Lui ha dato a me la possibilità di scegliere e io non ho scelto lui. Ho tradito la sua fiducia e l'ho ferito, ora Daniel è andato avanti ed è felice, senza di me. Io non posso piombare nella sua vita e riaprire vecchie ferite per mio puro egoismo. Ho avuto la mia chance di essere felice con lui e l'ho sprecata.» Chad lo guardò con occhi affettuosi e fraterni, molto lontani dagli sguardi lascivi che gli aveva rivolto solo un paio di ore prima al bar, «Sei quello che sei, Noel, questo non cambierà mai. Puoi ignorarlo e continuare a nasconderti per un po', ma presto o tardi incontrerai il tuo "Daniel" e se continuerai a negare te stesso lo perderai anche tu e lo rimpiangerai per il resto della tua vita, come faccio io ogni fottuto giorno.»  
Noel non disse nulla ma a l'uomo bastò guardarlo per sapere esattamente cosa stesse provando, perché conosceva bene quello sguardo, lo aveva visto tante volte riflesso nello specchio negli anni passati. Sperò davvero che quel dolce ragazzo dalle sembianze angeliche facesse meglio di quanto avesse fatto lui, che fosse più forte e coraggioso e che riuscisse infine a conquistarsi la felicità.  
«Buona fortuna, Noel.»

  
Quando Noel raggiunse sua sorella nel privé, esattamente dove l'aveva lasciata, trovò lei e le sue due amiche un po' alticce.  
Venne fuori che per tenere tre adolescenti sobrie in un bar non bastava sequestrargli i drink omaggio, specialmente se avevano un amico PR. Sparire per tutto il tempo aveva gravemente compromesso la buona riuscita del suo piano.  
Lanciò un'occhiataccia a Jordy, che riteneva essere il responsabile... e difatti lo era, ma il ragazzo con la cresta gli assicurò di aver procurato un solo drink scarsamente alcolico a testa e di averle tenute d'occhio per tutto il tempo.  
Noel passò il resto della serata bevendo molta acqua e riempiendosi lo stomaco di salatini e patatine finché non smaltì tutto il whisky che aveva in corpo. Mentre seguiva i suoi amici fuori dal locale, il biondo diede uno sguardo panoramico alla folla, sperando forse di vedere per l'ultima volta Chad, ma non lo trovò.  
In realtà, non lo rivide mai più dopo quella notte.  
Jordy si offrì di accompagnarli a casa ma Noel rifiutò. Non era nelle condizioni ideali per guidare, ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto se non fosse stato sicuro al cento per cento di poterci riuscire in totale sicurezza. Il servizio taxi, infatti, funzionò alla perfezione e dopo aver accompagnato a casa le due amiche, i fratelli Fisher si diressero verso casa.  
«Lo hai capito che Jordy ha un'enorme cotta per te, vero?»  
«Ah, sì? Ha buon gusto.»  
«Dico sul serio, Noel. Lui è fantastico, era tutto eccitato quando gli ho detto che ci saresti stato anche tu, ci ha fatto entrare gratis e ci ha offerto tutti quei drink... e tu sei sparito quasi tutta la sera.»  
«È per questo che mi hai invitato a venire con voi stasera?» Chiese sarcastico.  
«No, idiota. Ti ho invitato perché volevo che conoscessi Jordy. Lui è... è...»  
«Fantastico?» Ripeté ciò che lei aveva detto, facendole il verso.  
«Esatto. Sono certa che piacerebbe anche a te se solo lo conoscessi.»  
«Sicuro.»  
Noel aveva avuto modo di parlare con lui e, anche se probabilmente il suo giudizio era ancora un po' offuscato dall'alcol, doveva ammettere che Jordy non era poi così male come credeva, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con sua sorella.  
«Sembra che tu abbia avuto una lunga nottata. Se ne vuoi parlare, puoi dirmi tutto. Lo sai che per te ci sono, vero?»  
Suo fratello la guardò solo per un secondo con aria confusa e sorpresa, poi annuì velocemente e tornò con gli occhi sulla strada.  
Raena era sempre stata molto affezionata a lui. Noel era il suo eroe, dolce e gentile con tutti ma anche forte e determinato, con una dedizione alla famiglia e al lavoro che spesso lo portava a sacrificare sé stesso in più di un modo.   
Da tempo ormai le era chiaro che suo fratello nascondeva un grosso peso e, qualsiasi cosa fosse, temeva che questo lo rendesse tremendamente infelice.  
Più volte aveva pensato che magari lui potesse essere... no, non voleva insinuare nulla, né intendeva estorcergli alcuna confessione, non aveva mai insistito nel chiedere nulla e forse in quel momento era l'alcol a farla insistere un po' di più, ma desiderava solo che suo fratello si aprisse con lei.  
«Io ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro e mi piaci così come sei. Sei il mio fratellone e io sarò sempre dalla tua parte.» Gli posò una mano sul ginocchio e lo strinse affettuosamente, «Ti bene tanto voglio, Noël.»  
«Ti bene tanto voglio anche io.» Noel sbuffò una grossa risata, le avvolse un braccio intorno al collo e la attirò a sé per darle un bacio sulla testa, poi rise ancora, divertito dalla sgangherata dichiarazione d'affetto dovuta all'alcol, «Ma sei ubriaca e stai farneticando.»  
La ragazza si crogiolò nell'abbraccio di suo fratello per un secondo, perché non poteva farne a meno, ma poi si allontanò fingendosi stizzita per la presa in giro.  
«Dove sei stato tutta la sera?»  
«La fila al bar era lunga.» Scherzò Noel, senza prendere troppo sul serio la domanda.  
«Mh mh...» Mugugnò delusa dopo l'ennesimo tentativo andato male. Decise di smettere di provare e rimase in silenzio a guardare fuori dal finestrino finché non furono parcheggiati davanti casa. Si slacciarono le cinture e aprirono gli sportelli, ma Raena all'ultimo momento glielo impedì di uscire dall'auto afferrandogli il braccio, «Ti ricordi quando da ragazzini mi hai beccata a rubare al centro commerciale?»  
«Certo che ricordo.» Rise, «Un orribile smalto con i glitter.»  
«Non mi è venuto in mente neanche una volta che tu avresti potuto dire ai nostri genitori o a nessun altro quello che avevo fatto o dirmi che potevo essere arrestata.» Un piccolo sorriso triste le tirò un angolo della bocca, «Sapevo di non dovermi preoccupare del tuo giudizio... perché io mi fidavo di te. Quindi spero che un giorno tu proverai lo stesso per me.»  
Noel inspirò ed espirò profondamente ma non disse nulla, Raena scese dall'auto e raggiunse la porta d'ingresso di casa Fisher. Lui la raggiunse poco dopo, trovandola in lotta con la serratura che, a suo dire, continuava a spostarsi ogni volta che provava ad infilarci la chiave. Quando finalmente riuscirono ad entrare cercarono di sgattaiolare il più silenziosamente possibile su per le scale per raggiungere le loro camere ma dopo pochi gradini la luce si accese improvvisamente.  
«Cavolo!» Imprecò sottovoce Noel con una mano sul petto, espirando drammaticamente, «Stava per venirmi un infarto, papà!»  
«È tardi.» Disse il signor Fisher con tono di rimprovero, in piedi affianco all'interruttore della cucina con le braccia conserte.  
«No, non lo è!» Protestò Raena, sfilandosi le scarpe. Noel, qualche gradino più in giù, la spinse delicatamente con una mano sul sedere, suggerendole silenziosamente di andarsene in camera senza fare scenate ed evitare perlomeno che il padre si accorgesse della sua sbronza. La ragazza recepì il messaggio, ma dopo un solo scalino tornò a rivolgersi al padre, «Oh papà, ho rubato in un centro commerciale. Mi ami comunque?»  
Il Signor Fisher guardò scioccato il suo figlio maggiore che scuoteva la testa con un'espressione rassicurante sul volto, poi con un tono tranquillo rispose alla sua dolce bambina, «Rubare è sbagliato, tesoro, ma si... ti amerò sempre e comunque.»  
Raena guardò Noel, alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise, «Ora che ne ho parlato mi sento meglio!» Disse soddisfatta, come se avesse dimostrato qualcosa. Salutò i due uomini che amava di più e salì finalmente le scale, sventolando in aria le scarpe.  
«È ubriaca.»  
«Nah, solo un po'... alticcia.» Rise, ma allo sguardo scettico e poco divertito del padre continuò, «Tranquillo, papà, non metterà su una banda per rapinare banche in giro per il Canada.»  
«Cosa ha rubato?»  
«Uno smalto per le unghie, quasi dieci anni fa. Non preoccuparti, si è solo voluta togliere un peso che si teneva dentro da tanto.» Sbuffò una risata, «Le sbronze servono anche a questo.» Raggiunse l'uomo ancora imbronciato e gli posò amorevolmente una mano sulla spalla, «Tu perché sei ancora sveglio?»  
«Non riesco a dormire.» Disse ancora un po' diffidente, poi sbuffò e si convinse a tranquillizzarsi, «Devo aver esagerato con il polpettone a cena.»  
«Ti preparo un tè o una camomilla?» Noel entrò in cucina ed aprì il pensile per prendere un tazzone, ma suo padre rifiutò entrambi, affermando che per il polpettone gli ci voleva qualcosa di più forte. Fisher junior capì al volo e lo guardò con un'espressione losca, Fisher senior sorrise complice e sparì in corridoio. Il biondo prese due bicchieri e si sedette al tavolo, dopo pochi minuti suo padre lo raggiunse con una bottiglia di vodka e prese posto difronte a lui.  
«Non dirlo a tua madre.» Lo minacciò mentre versava il distillato. Noel finse di sigillare le labbra con una cerniera e buttare via la chiave, poi sorrise.  
«Grazie per aver accompagnato tua sorella stasera, sono più tranquillo quando è con te. Anche se le permetti di bere alcolici.» Disse con tono di rimprovero a cui Noel rispose facendo spallucce.  
«È stata una serata...» Esitò quando gli tornò alla mente il ricordo di Chad, di quello che avevano fatto in preda all'alcol e di cosa si erano detti. Ovviamente non avrebbe raccontato niente di tutto ciò a suo padre, né a nessun altro, così ripiegò su qualcos'altro, «C'era un certo Jordy che-»  
«Si chiama Jordan... tua sorella gli ronza sempre attorno.»  
«Lo conosci?» Chiese sorpreso, «Lui è-»  
«Omosessuale. Si, lo so.»  
«Stavo per dire che è un tipo apposto, ma si... è omosessuale. Te l'ha detto Raena?»  
«No, tua madre e la sua sono vecchie amiche.» Sollevò le sopracciglia e bevve un sorso di vodka, «Sua madre prega per lui ogni giorno.»  
«Ma lo ama comunque, giusto?» Sbuffò una risata nervosa e lo guardò trattenendo il respiro, terrorizzato da ciò che avrebbe potuto rispondere.  
«Quel ragazzo si veste da donna e balla nei locali, Noel, non è come rubare uno smalto in un centro commerciale.»  
«Certo che non lo è. Rubare è un reato.» Abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere tra le sue mani e lasciò andare il respiro che stava trattenendo, nascose a suo padre le lacrime che gli riempirono gli occhi e fece del suo meglio per trattenerle dal cadere. Anche se non lo sta guardando, Noel sapeva con che sguardo contrariato gli stava rivolgendo l'uomo più anziano in quel momento.  
«Papà, ascolta, c'è una cosa che devo dirti-» La sua voce venne fuori tremolante, fottutamente vulnerabile, e sentì il cuore strapparsi in due quando l'uomo lo interruppe bruscamente.  
«No, Noel!» Urlò, alzandogli la mano a paletta davanti al viso, «Non riuscirei a sopportare un altro figlio che si libera di un peso. Mi basta una figlia ladra per questa sera.»  
Noel non era nemmeno sicuro di ciò che avrebbe detto, voleva solo far sapere a suo padre come si sentiva, di tutta la confusione che aveva dentro e sperava magari di ricevere un po' di conforto e sostegno dall'uomo che era la colonna portante della sua vita. Quello che ricevette invece furono solo parole che lo colpiscono più a fondo di un coltello, facendogli realizzare che ciò che lui aveva troppa paura di dire era proprio ciò che suo padre aveva troppa paura di sentire.  
«È tardi, andiamo a letto.» Borbottò tutto agitato, negando a suo figlio ogni possibilità di continuare la conversazione, «Che ore sono?»  
Noel lasciò che le parole non dette rimanessero tra loro, per lui non era certo una novità, lo aveva fatto per tutta la vita è ormai era il suo modus operandi. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e lo sbloccò per vedere che ora fosse.  
«Layla?» Sussurrò sorpreso quando vide quel nome sullo screen.  
«Layla?» Ripeté curioso il Signor Fisher, «Una ragazza ti ha mandato un messaggio?» Sorrise quando Noel annuì senza sollevare gli occhi dal telefono, «Era di questo che volevi parlarmi, figliolo?»  
«Si.» Mentì spudoratamente, leccandosi gli angoli della bocca come faceva sempre quando era nervoso.   
«L'hai conosciuta questa sera?»  
«No, lavoriamo insieme. È un'attrice anche lei.»  
«È bella?»  
«Molto.»  
«Ti piace?»  
«È sposata.» Rispose seccamente. Se si fosse trattato di una gara per chi fosse riuscito a cancellare dalle labbra del padre quel sorriso che diventava sempre più ampio ad ogni domanda, Noel avrebbe vinto il primo premio.  
«Allora perché ti manda messaggi in piena notte?»  
Il biondo fece spallucce, ma rimase in silenzio tanto fosse ovvia la risposta.  
«Stare con lei ti renderebbe felice?»  
«La conosco appena.»  
«Non sarebbe un comportamento corretto, figliolo, ma-»  
«Ma mi ameresti comunque, giusto?» Sbuffò una risata, posò entrambe le mani sul tavolo e si alzò in piedi facendo strisciare la sedia.  
«C-certo.» Balbettò il Signor Fischer confuso da quell'insolito comportamento del figlio, poi gli coprì le mani con le sue e guardandolo dal basso ripeté con più convinzione, «Certo che sì.»  
«Grazie papà, ora che ne ho parlato mi sento proprio meglio!» Disse sarcastico. Suo padre sorrise, non cogliendo né il sarcasmo né la tristezza nelle sue parole. Noel gli diede la buonanotte ed uscì dalla cucina, lasciandolo il Signor Fisher da solo, ancora seduto al tavolo con il suo bicchiere di vodka. Salì le scale e raggiunse la sua stanza, si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul letto e sospirò per qualche minuto fissando il soffitto, poi si ricordò di quel messaggio e tirò fuori il telefono per leggerlo.  
A sorprenderlo non furono tanto i quattro messaggi mandati in piena notte, ma il fatto che loro due non si fossero mai scambiati i numeri di telefono.

Layla (11.29 pm): Dopo averti battuto al tuo stesso gioco, mi sono presa la libertà di salvare il mio numero tra i contatti  
Layla (11.29 pm): Visto che non ti sei mai deciso a chiedermelo  
Layla (11.29 pm): Spero non ti dispiaccia

E poi molto tempo più tardi.

Layla (01.16 am): Hai pensato a quello che ti ho detto?

Noel controllò la lista delle chiamate effettuate e trovò quella che Layla si era fatta da sola per riuscire ad avere il suo numero, la data e l'ora coincidevano con il momento che avevano condiviso a giocare con il suo cellulare nella roulotte del trucco. I messaggi invece erano stati mandati mentre lui era al club... forse mentre era impegnato a strusciarsi con Chad o quando era chiuso in bagno per mezz'ora, ma non se ne era minimamente accorto. Non le avrebbe risposto comunque.  
Decise di non risponderle affatto.  
Abbandonò il telefono sul comodino e molto silenziosamente si intrufolò nella stanza buia di sua sorella che dormiva raggomitolata sul letto ancora vestita.  
I Signori Fisher avevano diviso l'attico della loro casa di Vancouver in due stanze da letto per i figli che, fin da bambini, usavano un'intercapedine nel muro per sgattaiolare di nascosto dai genitori uno nella stanza dell'altra. Crescendo, per Noel era diventato sempre più difficile riuscire a passarci, ma ne era ancora capace.  
Il biondo aveva sperato di trovare la sorella ancora sveglia, anche se era improbabile viste le sue condizioni, ma ci aveva provato comunque perché sentiva un disperato bisogno di sentirsi dire una cosa da lei. La ragazza sembrava un tenero angioletto mentre dormiva beata, nonostante il trucco sbavato e i capelli spettinati, e Noel non se la sentì di svegliarla. Prese una coperta dall'armadio e la coprì delicatamente.  
«Noel?» Sobbalzò, svegliata dal freddo improvviso del tessuto sul corpo.  
«Scusa, non volevo svegliarti.» Sussurrò, inginocchiandosi accanto al letto.  
«Papà è arrabbiato?» Chiese preoccupata, la voce rauca per il sonno.  
«No, no. Tranquilla, è tutto okay. Torna a dormire.» La tranquillizzò accarezzandole la spalla e lei provò a fare come le aveva detto, ma dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Noel sussurrò di nuovo, «Raena...»  
«Uh?»  
«Davvero ti piaccio così come sono?» Sospirò vedendola annuire nel cuscino senza neanche aprire gli occhi, «Ma ci sono tante cose che non sai di me.»  
«Non importa, io ti amo comunque.» Quella volta lo guardò e gli sorrise, «Ti voglio bene, fratellone.»  
«Ti voglio bene anche io.»

~~~*~~~

Era l'ultimo giorno sul set per Layla e quella mattina Noel non si presentò nella roulotte del trucco come era solito fare. La donna si preparò e raggiunse Stephen Lobo sul set per girare la fine della triste storia tra i loro personaggi.

[Godiva's 2x03 min 45.26]  
«Cosa gli hai detto?» Rajni irruppe nella cella frigorifera del ristorante, sorprendendo Ramir alle spalle.  
«La verità. Non posso sposare una donna se significa mentire per il resto della mia vita.»  
«Così invece mi hai messo in imbarazzo davanti alla mia famiglia e ai miei amici?» Gli urlò, impedendogli di passare quando lui provò ad uscire.  
«Lo supererai. I tuoi genitori non oserebbero farti tornare indietro adesso. Allora perché non esci con qualche poveretta ogni mese?»  
«Loro danno la colpa a me. Dicono che sono stata io a rovinare tutto.»  
«Se vuoi posso parlare con loro.»  
«Stai fuori da questa storia! Hai già fatto a pezzi la mia vita. Adesso cosa vuoi fare, raccogliere ciò che ne resta?» La voce le tremò leggermente per la prima volta, ma solo per un momento, «Sei un idiota egoista!»  
«Un paio d'ore fa ero abbastanza bravo da sposarmi.»  
«Non hai avuto le palle per farlo.»  
«Lo avrei fatto se avessi pensato di essere felice.»  
«Ogni matrimonio è un compromesso, non importa quello che ottieni.»  
«Solo che, vedi, penso che fossi pronto ad innamorarmi di te.» Ramir aveva evitato il suo sguardo diverse volte fino ad allora, in quel momento inchiodò gli occhi nei suoi e sorrise amaramente, «Che ti è successo, Rajni? Sei immersa in talmente tante bugie da non riuscire nemmeno a riconoscere la verità quando la vedi?» Con una leggera spallata riuscì finalmente a scostare la donna rimasta immobile davanti alla porta, liberando così il passaggio, «È un bene che io possa ancora farlo.» Sussurrò uscendo, poi si spense la luce alle spalle, lasciando Rajni al buio in silenzio.  
«Ramir...» Lo chiamò pochi secondi dopo ed entrambi si voltarono per guardarsi. Lei prima esitò, poi trovò il coraggio e lo implorò, «Non dirlo alla tua famiglia.»  
«Questa è la tua menzogna, non mia.»

  
Quando bussarono alla porta, Layla si affrettò ad aprirla, sperando di vedere i bellissimi occhi blu dell'uomo che l'aveva stregata. Noel eri lì, che aspettava goffamente sugli scalini della roulotte, lei gli fece spazio e lui entrò velocemente.  
«Hai intenzione di dire qualcosa prima o poi?» Disse Layla, dopo qualche minuto che il ragazzo era rimasto in silenzio a raccogliere le sue cose ed ignorarla, «Non pensi che abbiamo delle questioni da discutere?»  
«È tardi. Tuo marito si chiederà dove sei.» Rispose sarcasticamente Noel, ma venne ripagato con la stessa moneta.  
«Resterà fuori città questa notte.» Layla sorrise ammiccante, mentre il volto del ragazzo si fece triste.  
«Layla...»  
La donna non era sicura di cosa le avrebbe detto, ma il modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Mi dispiace che il tuo matrimonio sia infelice, ma-»  
«Oh, per carità, non mi compatirmi!» Sbuffò infastidita, «Nessuno mi obbliga a rimanere con lui.»  
«Allora perché lo fai?»   
Layla fece spallucce, «Il mondo dello spettacolo è una vasca di squali. Niente è come dovrebbe essere. Niente è perfetto e scintillante come sembra, Noel.» I suoi occhi marroni guardavano direttamente in quelli blu del ragazzo, «È bene avere un compagno accanto e fare gioco di squadra.»  
Layla lo guardò sospirare prima che la sua mascella si serrasse e il suo pugno si piegasse per la rabbia.  
«Questo non è un gioco, Layla, le persone si fanno del male.»  
«Ogni matrimonio è un compromesso, non importa quello che ottieni.»   
«Si, l'ho sentito dire.» Sbuffò una risata amara, riconoscendo la battuta di Rajni.  
«Le relazioni lunghe richiedono compromessi. Si scende a compromessi su tutto: cosa mangiare a colazione, pranzo, cena, dove vivere, dove andare in vacanza...»  
«O se tua moglie vuole andare a letto con un altro uomo.»  
«Sì, cose del genere.» Layla rispose a muso duro al sarcasmo pungente di Noel, «Sai, capiresti se fossi stato in una relazione a lungo termine almeno una volta.»  
Gli occhi di Noel diventarono freddi e il cuore della donna affondò, stava per continuare e cercare di spiegarsi, ma lui parlò per primo.  
«Quindi a tuo marito sta bene che tu veda altre persone?»  
«Io non vedo altre persone. Non credere che andare in giro a sedurre uomini sia un'abitudine per me, Noel.» Poi aggiunse molto sinceramente, «Tu sei speciale.»  
Layla voleva abbracciarlo e averlo vicino, ma c'era qualcosa nella sua postura che la costringeva a tenersi a distanza da lui.  
«Harres è un brav'uomo... lo è davvero, ma il nostro non è stato esattamente un matrimonio per amore. Il nostro matrimonio è finito da tanto tempo ormai.»   
«E quindi, ora cosa stai cercando? Un'avventura, un amante o un nuovo compagno?» Ma prima ancora che lei potesse rispondere, Noel continuò, «In ogni caso, io non posso farlo. Dobbiamo finirla qui.»  
«E se io non volessi lasciarti andare?» Chiese civettuola, facendo rimbalzare le sopracciglia due volte. Quella volta non poté fare a meno di colmare il divario tra loro e appoggiargli una mano sul braccio.  
«Cavolo, Layla...» Protestò blandamente, roteò gli occhi e tutta la testa al cielo e si voltò per evitare il suo sguardo.  
«Non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi, Noel.» Gli afferrò il mento tra le dita e lo costrinse a ripristinando il contatto visivo, «Solo di conoscerci meglio.»  
«M-ma io...» Balbettò, odiando quanto suonasse spaventato e vulnerabile in quel momento, «Io non sono neanche sicuro di quello che voglio o di quello che mi piace.»  
«Davvero non lo sai?» Disse, sciogliendosi in risatine e stringendosi a lui, posandogli in bella vista il seno sul petto.  
«Voglio dire, non è come, non lo so, preferire il sushi a... alla pizza.» Farfugliò ancora, «Voglio dire-»   
«So cosa vuoi dire, Noel. Lo capisco.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Tu hai solo ventun anni e sei così bello, divertente, gentile ed estremamente talentuoso, con un brillante futuro davanti... e il modo è pieno di ragazze, giusto?»  
Noel sospirò sconfortato, perché no, Layla non aveva capito affatto.  
«No, io non-»   
«Okay, allora... fallo.» Lei gli mise una mano sulla guancia, le dita che si strofinavano affettuosamente sulle labbra per zittirlo, «Fallo! Va in giro e mangia tutta la pizza e il sushi che vuoi...»  
«Layla-»  
«Non fraintendermi, Noel... io non starò qui ad aspettarti come un cagnolino.» Lo interruppe ancora, «Ma quando sarai stanco di abbuffarti, torna da me. Magari sarai così fortunato da trovarmi ancora disponibile.»

~~~*~~~

Passarono mesi prima che Noel rivedesse Layla, erano entrambi al party di fine produzione di Godiva's e nessuno dei due aveva un accompagnatore.  
Durante la serata, il biondo svuotò diversi bicchieri di un qualche alcolico con le bollicine e quando vide Layla sfilargli casualmente d'avanti per la decima volta, Noel prese una decisione che avrebbe cambiato il resto della sua vita.  
Andò dritto verso di lei, scansando chiunque affollasse i pochi metri di distanza che li separavano, si scusò con i suoi colleghi con cui la donna stava chiacchierando e la portò via prendendola delicatamente per mano. Layla non parve né sorpresa né infastidita, lo seguì di buon grado senza protestare.  
Il biondo sembrava aver sviluppato la pessima abitudine trascinarsi dietro qualcuno per appartarsi in posti isolati ogni volta che beveva troppo, non lo aveva mai fatto prima in vita sua, ma poi era successo ben due volte nel giro di poco tempo. Chad e Layla, però, erano due persone totalmente diverse tra loro e Noel giurò a sé stesso che quella volta anche il finale sarebbe stato molto diverso.  
Noel le strinse le mani situi fianchi e la spinse con le spalle contro il muro, alzò la testa per guardare negli occhi della donna più alta di lui e, dopo aver deglutito a secco nervosamente, lasciò andare la mascella contratta e posò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Layla sorrise, cercando di sopprimere il proprio senso di soddisfazione, gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, per impedirgli di avere dei ripensamenti, e lo tirò a sé per un altro bacio, uno un po' più approfondito, spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca.   
Noel era così stanco della sua lotta interiore che aveva deciso di arrendersi, nonostante in lui fosse ancora forte il desiderio di opporsi.  
I mesi precedenti alla festa, in cui il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto "abbuffarsi di sushi e pizza" furono invece un digiuno totale. Non sperimentò un cazzo di niente di tutto quello che avrebbe voluto, né ragazze né tantomeno ragazzi.   
Come avrebbe potuto farlo se non riusciva nemmeno ad ammette con sé stesso ciò che desiderava provare?  
Al contrario, capì che non ne aveva il coraggio e che mai lo avrebbe avuto, quindi tanto valeva smetterla di tormentarsi. Scelse per sé quella "vita benedetta che lo avrebbe portato a una vecchiaia d'oro", con tutte le stronzate che avrebbero accontentato tutti, anche Noel stesso, perché dopotutto, avere una vita semplice e tranquilla non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
Dalla sera del loro primo bacio, passarono tre anni prima che Layla divorziasse da Harres e molti di più prima che Noel fosse finalmente libero di essere sé stesso.

~~~*~~~

Il suo armadio diventò un bel appartamento a LA in cui andò a vivere con Layla, che divenne la sua fidanzata di lunga data. Si affezionarono e pian piano Noel si abituò a condividere la vita con una persona che considerava più un’amica che una compagna.   
Con gli anni divenne più facile farsi piacere anche il sesso. Lei imparò a soddisfarlo in qualche modo e lui si abituò al suo corpo, non sentendo più il bisogno di cercare altro.  
Noel aveva seppellito quella parte di sé così in profondità che per un po' era riuscito a dimenticarsene, ma rimase solo assopita fino all'arrivo di uno zenzero che gli rese impossibile ignorare ciò che provava veramente, che gli impedì di mentire ancora a sé stesso e che con un solo bacio fece cadere a pezzi la finta vita da sogno che si era faticosamente costruito.  
Solo allora Noel capì cosa fosse l'amore e quanto rendesse felici. Il vero amore.   
Purtroppo, però, l'amore non basta.

(1) In America è gergo comune riferirsi ad un gay non dichiarato come qualcuno che è "chiuso nell'armadio".


End file.
